It's Been Awhile
by mad NUTZ
Summary: I extremely suck at summaries... so uhh just R&R... if not then... oh well what can I do about it?


It's Been Awhile  
Prologue  
By Deity of Nothing  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
E-mail: deityofnothing@hotmail.com  
  
AN: Lame fic, but bear with me people. I know my grammer really bites but people grow in time, right? Hope you like it, and feed back is alwyas good.  
  
Sakura sat on her couch as her eyes grew teary. She quickly grabbed a tissue from the stack next to her as she dabbed the corners of her eyes. She began to sniffle as she continued to stare at her TV screen. The bowl of popcorn was placed in-between her legs. Her hand, almost automatically, dived into the bowl grabbing a few at a time. "Poor Gabriel..." she mumbled underneath her breath. She had forced herself to watch "The Patriot" that Friday night. Sakura always hated watching the part where Gabriel's wife dies right after they had just gotten married.  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
She reached for the remote as she pressed the pause button. Leaning over to the side of the couch to pick up the phone. The sound of a party could be heard in the background. "Hello." her voice weary and distressed from watching the movie was evident.  
  
"Sakura what happened? Are you alright?" Tomoyo's voice concerned. Sakura sniffled for a moment trying to speak.  
  
"Yeah, poor Gabriel." she mumbled.   
  
"Sakura?!" her voice asked incredulously. "I can NOT believe you're watching 'The Patriot'!"  
  
"It's a good movie."she stated.  
  
"So when I asked earlier if you had any plans, this is what you were planning to do?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with what I'm doing!"  
  
"I think sitting alone in your dark apartment, watching a sad movie, and eating popcorn while in your sweats hardly constitues as plans." Sakura looked down at herself as she realized she was doing all those things her friend had mentioned.  
  
"Am I THAT predictable?" she sighed disappointedly.  
  
"Sakura, you're so predictable I know that you're wearing a a pink underwear with bunnies all over it right now." She pulled the elastic part of her sweats as she peered down to her under wear.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Spending your Friday nights like this has become a little tradition of yours."  
  
"I can't help it! Let's face it, my lonliness is inevitable. There's no point in even trying."  
  
"Sakura... " Tomoyo sighed. Hey Tomoyo, I want you to meet a friend of mine! a unfamiliar voice said in the noisy background. "I just wanted to check up on you. I have to go now, though."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"If you decide to go out you know where I'm at right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright, well I'll talk to later."  
  
"Okay." Sakura hung up after Tomoyo. She had decided not to finish watching the movie, even though it was near done. She stood up and ejected the tape, putting it back into the cover as she grabbed the bowl and went into the kitchen. Opening her fridge she placed the bowl in it, the cosing the door. She dragged her feet walking to her bedroom, throwing herself onto her bed.  
  
Looking at the ceiling she began to wonder who she was. Did she really believe she was going to die alone? At this point that would have to be a definate, "No duh!" She always dreamed of meeting someone and instantly fall in love with him. The way it always happened in the movies. Where she would walk along the sidewalk and then suddenly bump into a stranger. Their eyes would lock on each other, sensing then that this guy was for her.  
  
'Who am I fooling?' she thought. 'That would never happen to me in a million lifetimes. I'll be one of those old ladies, who live by themselves with a lot of cats.' She pouted still staring at the ceiling. Grabbing a pillow from behind her she hugged it tightly, burying half her face into it. 'I wonder what it would be like to fall in love, then be in love. Could mine ever be great and wonderful like in the movies? Where one couldn't even breathe without the other.'  
  
Her heart sank as she knew what the answer to that question was. A tear rolled down her cheek, but not the same kind as before. But one with more sorrow and sadness imaginable. Sakura closed her eyes tightly forcing the last of her tears to drop, swearing to herself to stop this nonesense. Stop dreaming and having hopes that of a teenage girl, waiting for somebody to sweep her off her feet. It was never going to happen to her. Here she was twenty years old. Staying home like a divorced woman in her mid thirties. She should be out with her friends, and doing what other people her age do.  
  
But that wasn't really her. 'Just face it Sakura, you're a hopeless romantic. Maybe I'm just hopeless. Oh! This is so confusing. I should just listen to Tomoyo, and go out more often. How am I suppose to find Mr. Right when I'm in here all the time? But, then again what's the point? I just wish things weren't so hard.' She sighed.  
  
Depressed. Is that what she was? Or maybe she's just deprived of experiencing love. Not even teenage love where nothing made perfect sense. Whatever it was it was eating her alive. She was on her way to self-destruction.  
  
AN: So what do you think? It sucked? Well who asked you?!? Just kidding, too much M&Ms... 


End file.
